


hoodies and socks

by starblossoms



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starblossoms/pseuds/starblossoms
Summary: Minghao lets out a short laugh. "Yeah, we can cuddle. Come here."





	hoodies and socks

**Author's Note:**

> something quick and very short because of seokhao hugging for warmth at the event on nov10 (sorry mingyu…) and the fact that my own room is currently a little too cold

“Myungho?” Seokmin’s voice is clear across the narrow space between their beds. He’s using his normal voice, but it’s somehow louder in the dark. “Hey, Myungho?”

“Hm?” Minghao sighs, because he is awake. It’s a bit too hard to fall asleep when iciness is seeping through his blanket, sweater, t-shirt, and his skin itself, chilling his bones.

College is as great as everyone said, but no one really warned him about how stressful it would be, and the absolute shitty quality of some of the dorms. It doesn’t help that he and Seokmin had rotten luck for their second year as well and ended up in old dorms that desperately needed to be renovated. Just a few weeks into November, the temperature had dropped unexpectedly and unforgivably, and conveniently the dorm maintenance crew was having problems getting heat to all the floors.

“Are you awake?” Seokmin says, and Minghao sniffles, a bit annoyed because it’s late and he’s cold and he _really_ doesn’t want to go to lecture tomorrow morning. But he holds his tongue. Seokmin is a good roommate and a great friend.

“Yeah,” he replies and slowly turns and opens his eyes, trying to make out Seokmin’s form in the dark. “What’s up?”

“Ah...You see,” he says, and pauses, collecting his thoughts. Then, in a manner that Minghao can only define as Seokmin-ish, he rambles out, “I’m _freezing_ right now, and I’m pretty sure you’re probably cold, too. Right? Unless you’re the type of person who never feels cold, which hey — lucky you. But I was wondering, do you wanna, maybe — and we don’t _have_ to! — share a bed or something? For warmth! Sharing body heat, y'know?”

Minghao blinks and Seokmin coughs. “You can, uh, ignore everything I just said.”

Minghao lets out a short laugh. “Yeah, we can cuddle.” He shuffles back on his bed until his back hits the wall. “Come here.”

“Huh?” Seokmin says, and Minghao can clearly imagine him blinking, eyebrows tilting up for a moment in confusion.

Minghao rolls his eyes. “You suggested it, and I’m not getting out of bed.”

“Right, right.” And it doesn’t take long for Seokmin to dart from his bed to Minghao’s, spreading his own blanket over Minghao’s comforter before sliding in.

It’s a tight fit, with Seokmin’s knees banging against Minghao’s at first, his face suddenly too close for a moment, warm breath fanning across Minghao’s face. A bed this narrow isn’t exactly ideal for two people (Seokmin offers an apologetic grin).

It’s another minute of shifting and rolling as much as the bed allows, until Minghao is facing the wall again and Seokmin’s chest is pressed against his back, sock clad feet brushing against Minghao’s own. His arm is draped over Minghao’s waist casually, the long sleeves of his hoodie balled up in his hand. And finally —  _finally_  — Minghao is starting to warm up.

The tip of Seokmin’s nose brushes against Minghao’s neck and he shivers. “God, your nose is like an icicle.”

“I know,” Seokmin whines softly. “I can’t even actually feel it on my face.”

Minghao huffs softly, and doesn’t say anything when Seokmin’s nose brushes against his skin again. The rest of him is radiating heat, so Minghao can sacrifice this much.

It’s silent for a moment, aside from the soft puffs of breath, and Minghao doesn’t know what comes over him when he whispers: “I honestly pegged you as the little spoon, you know?” He isn’t sure why he’s whispering. They’re the only ones in the room. Maybe because it’s dark, and because of how intimately close Seokmin is right now. Minghao doesn’t think they’ve ever been this close for long, aside from short hugs.

Seokmin hums, and somehow Minghao knows he’s smiling. “But this is comfy, right?”

 _It is_. Minghao nods and closes his eyes again, lips curling up when Seokmin mumbles, “Good night, Myungho.”

(The next morning, their neighbor Mingyu bursts in — it’s been a week now, when is the maintenance crew going to finally fix their broken lock? — wearing just a t-shirt despite the fact that it’s still freezing. “Hey guys!” He’s got that irritatingly handsome grin on. "Do you have a electric kettle that actually works? Seungkwan’s been complaining—" he pauses, once he realizes there’s two lumps on Minghao’s bed and Seokmin’s is completely empty. “Oh — oh, this is interesting.”

Minghao lifts his head, eyes narrowing. He loves Mingyu, he really does, but it’s too early and too cold for this. “Fuck off, Mingyu.”

Still snuggled up against Minghao’s back, Seokmin parrots sleepily, “Yeah — fuck off, Mingyu.”)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry mingyu !!!


End file.
